


Adrift in the Middle of Nowhere

by hangmans_joke



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation (non-graphic), Astronauts, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke
Summary: PWP с (условным) сюжетом.
Relationships: Blue/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Across the Universe

«Я не человек»

Старкоилл снял шлем, посмотрел на свое отражение в блестящей в искусственном освещении металлической пластины обшивки и открыл рот, позволяя внешнему облику медленно измениться. Розовая человеческая кожа сползла, обнажив нежно-синюю, под цвет выданного скафандра. Старкоилл моргнул, сужая зрачки до узких горизонтальных щелок, чтобы привыкнуть к яркости ламп, провел удлиннившимся языком по третьему ряду зубов, протянул руку, отстегнув перчатку, и позволил щупальцам дотянуться до двери в отсек, закрывая его на электронный замок.

Корабль разваливался на части — как остальная команда ничего не заметила, непонятно. Старкоилл целиком вылез из скафандра, заполняя отсек собой почти наполовину, подключаясь к системам корабля напрямую. Никто не знал об этом пространстве: на схемах его не присутствовало, об этом позаботился Энкод, чей красный скафандр вместе со всем содержимым сейчас путешествовал в вакууме.

Они в шутку называли себя по цветам.

«Я — Старкоилл»

Нет.

«Я — Синий»

Нет.

«Я — часть корабля»

Они должны были спокойно добраться до следующей остановки, потому что  
Энкод набрал идеальное количество космонавтов: ровно столько, чтобы им обоим хватило. Энкод не учел того, что его заподозрят в убийстве и общим голосованием решат выкинуть в открытый космос. Старкоилл зацепил щупальцем выпавшую из кармана своего скафандра красную фигурку из окральта — металла, который когда-то давно добывался на их планете. Внутри фигурки хранилась капсула с генетическим материалом Энкода.

«Я не человек»

За Энкода не голосовали двое: сам Старкоилл и Желтый, техник, разговорчивый и вечно всем недовольный. Они довольно часто пересекались в коридорах, и Старкоилл один раз чуть не попался, вылезая из вентиляционного люка, едва успев нырнуть обратно вниз.

Желтый дождался, пока уйдут остальные, стащил с головы шлем, тряхнув взъерошенными темными волосами, которые Старкоиллу немедленно захотелось потрогать, и, глядя в иллюминатор, произнес:

— Ты знал.  
— Знал, — не стал отрицать Старкоилл.  
— И это ты был у реактора. Не Красный.

Он подкинул фигурку вверх, поймал другим щупальцем и бережно положил на лежащий на полу скафандр.

«Мне нужно попасть домой»

В дверь постучались. Старкоилл знал, что это был Желтый. Одно из солнц на его планете было желтым. Цвет желтка из синтетических яиц, которые в неограниченном количестве производил биопринтер на корабле. Цвет смешных растений с планеты людей, потом становившихся белыми, как только приходило время размножаться.

Старкоилл почувствовал, что его губы помимо его воли растянулись в неком подобии улыбки: научился от людей. У Желтого в шкафчике была фотография, где он и еще двое людей, на которых он был похож, улыбались.

— Синий, — послышался голос из лежащего на полу шлема. А потом — в голове Старкоилла, который все еще был соединен с кораблем. — Нужно поговорить.

«Я не человек»  
«Ты мое топливо»  
«Ты — топливо корабля»  
«Я — часть корабля»

Старкоилл, издав недовольный звук, втек обратно в скафандр, заставляя тело принять человеческий облик, и, дойдя до двери, открыл ее.

Желтый втолкнул его внутрь.

От неожиданности Старкоилл сделал два неловких шага назад и пошатнулся, потому что тело еще не сформировало до конца подобие костного скелета. Желтый схватил его за предплечье, не давая упасть, и тут же отдернул руку.

— Закрой дверь, — Желтый снял шлем, нахмурился, разглядывая его лицо, и потом пожал плечами. — Я отключил временно внешнюю связь, но настроил свой передатчик на твою частоту. Частоту корабля. Будет не очень хорошо, если вдруг будет экстренное собрание, верно?

Старкоилл ничего не сказал.

— Я знаю проложенный курс и знаю, куда именно мы направляемся, — продолжил Желтый, — но ты должен сам посмотреть карты. Там ничего нет.  
— Неправда, — Старкоилл зарычал, и высвободившимися щупальцами сжал шею Желтого. Тот захрипел, вцепившись в скользкую синюю кожу. — Там дом.

Желтый судорожно замотал головой, и Старкоилл ослабил захват. Но щупальца не убрал. Обратного пути не было. Без Энкода он не доберется, значит, нужно действовать иначе. От щупалец отделилось одно, тоньше других, и скользнуло вокруг уха Желтого и внутрь. Тот забарахтался сильнее. Что-то со стуком упало на пол.

— Синий. С-синий…  
— Желтый, — кивнул Старкоилл. Щупальце осторожно ощупало барабанную перепонку.  
— Пос-смотри. Карты. Бл-лядь.

Старкоилл покосился вниз. На полу валялся планшет. Старый, дешевая модель, но не стандартная для их корабля. Военная? Щупальца подняли планшет, и Старкоилл его включил.

Щупальца, удерживающие Желтого на весу, разжались. Желтый моментально отшатнулся, принялся потирать шею и ухо, потряс головой и весь насупился. Старкоиллу это показалось бы милым — люди, даже будучи просто пищей, могли вызывать положительные эмоции — если бы не данные с планшета.

— Откуда у тебя координаты?  
— Я знал, что Красный…  
— Что Красный — что? — Старкоилл поднял от планшета голову.  
— Что вы не люди.  
— Это упрощает мою задачу.  
— Какую? Собираешься меня убить и сожрать, как Красный сделал с Белым? Или с Черным? Между прочим, его кишки с проводов смывал я.  
— Я знаю.

Желтый вдруг покраснел, и Старкоилл посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением.

— Ты… часть корабля, да, Синий? Ты поэтому мог устраивать все эти… поломки. И тебя никто не мог поймать.  
— Да. И я лечу домой.

Нужно было только решить, что делать с любопытным Желтым. Действительно съесть? Хватит еще на неделю полета, тем более, что он уже начал ощущать голод. Или попробовать его перепрограммировать? Можно ли было вообще перепрограммировать людей также, как эрсубитов? Стоило попытаться.

— Нет! Послушай меня! — Желтый отскочил вглубь отсека, загоняя самого себя в тупик. — Там ничего нет, в том квадранте, Синий, пусто, там идентифицируется только гравитационная аномалия. Убери, убери, блядь, эту херню от меня! Синий! — Желтый обхватил щупальце ладонью и сжал, оттягивая от себя. Старкоилл замер.  
— Аномалия? — уточнил он.  
— Коллапсирующая звезда, — Желтый шлепнул по другому потявшемуся щупальцу, и Старкоилл вздрогнул.  
— Такого не может быть, — сказал он и, выпустив еще отростков, обездвижил Желтого, подтягивая к себе. Тот явно злился, пытаясь высвободиться. И больно укусил неосторожно близко подобравшееся к его рту щупальце. Старкоилл зашипел, оскалившись.  
— Не нравится? — оскалился в ответ Желтый и сплюнул голубую кровь. — Если послушаешь меня, сможешь добраться до Юнаура II. Там тебя никто не найдет.

Старкоилл посмотрел на отпечаток человеческих зубов на щупальце с неглубокими полулуниями наполненными его кровью, и, нахмурившись, заставил рану зарасти новым слоем эпителия.

— Ты мне помогаешь, чтобы я тебя не съел?

Желтый пожал плечами.

— Мы в космосе, Синий. Здесь никто никому не нужен и никто никого не услышит. Черный дважды угрожал изнасиловать Фиолетовую, а из-за Белого я едва не погиб, когда ремонтировал систему синтеза кислорода. Я вообще без понятия, почему они отправились в эту миссию.  
— Потому что Энкод отбирал не экипаж, а еду.  
— Энкод? — переспросил Желтый. — Красный?  
— Красный.  
— А тебя как зовут? Или ты с едой не знакомишься?  
— Для еды ты слишком разговорчивый, — Старкоилл снова его выпустил. Желтый не врал: пульс, давление и потоотделение оставались на одном и том же уровне за все время их разговора. Мотивов он не понимал, но это сейчас не имело значения.  
— Фредерик Иверсен, — вдруг сказал Желтый и протянул ему руку. Старкоилл, не глядя, обхватил пальцы и ладонь щупальцем, продолжая разглядывать данные с планшета.  
— Старкоилл.  
— Теперь ты не можешь меня съесть.  
— Почему? Я могу съесть тебя в любой момент, Фредерик Иверсен.

Желтый закатил глаза, отобрал у него планшет и, включив симуляцию полета, вернул его.

— Юнаур недалеко, четыре стандартных дня, если мы поменяем курс в течение нескольких часов.  
— И кто будет менять курс? Оранжевый все время за бортовым компьютером, на мостике. А Розовый дежурит с оружием.  
— Они меняются с Фиолетовой. К тому же… погоди, Синий, если ты — часть корабля, в чем проблема поменять курс?  
— Это будет выглядеть как сбой системы, — Старкоилл втянул все щупальца обратно в тело, поднял с пола перчатки и потянулся за фигуркой, которую успел перехватить Желтый.  
— Что это? Игрушка? — нахмурился тот, повертев ее в руках. — Тяжелая. Из чего она?  
— Это… Красный. Окральт.  
— Окральт? Синий, ты в курсе, что это целое состояние?!  
— Это — Красный, — повторил Старкоилл и отобрал фигурку у Желтого, засунув ее в карман скафандра. — Нам нужно поменять курс так, чтобы бортовой компьютер показывал прежний.  
— Извини, что укусил, — Желтый улыбнулся ему и, подхватив шлем и зажав его под мышкой, вышел в коридор.

***

В столовой было слишком тихо.

Желтый торопливо ел синтетическую яичницу, запивая концентрированным томатным соком. Старкоилл выпил несколько протеиновых коктейлей, но, поскольку от него требовалось выглядеть и вести себя максимально не подозрительно, сидел вместе с остальными за столом. Оранжевый катал по тарелке овощи, с явным отвращением глядя на слишком яркую брокколи, Фиолетовая доедала овсяную кашу, а Розовый пытался добиться от биопринтера кукурузы. Биопринтер сопротивлялся: материалов для печати было недостаточно.

— Кто сегодня дежурит? — спросил Оранжевый, почесав седой затылок. — Фиолетовая?  
— Я.  
— Отлично. Желтый, с тебя починить систему связи. Почему она до сих пор барахлит?  
— Без понятия, сэр. Наверняка что-то коротнуло из-за перепада температур, я проверю, — Желтый кивнул и отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку.  
— Синий? — Оранжевый постучал пальцами по столу, и Старкоилл взглянул на него поверх планшета.  
— Нужно разобраться с тем, что осталось от Красного.  
— Окей, босс.

Старкоилл прекрасно знал, что осталось от Красного. Фигурка в его кармане, о которой теперь знал Желтый, и зашифрованный код внутри бортового компьютера. Следовое сознание, его оцифрованные обрывки. Оранжевый мог только подозревать, а значит его ждало несколько часов наедине с человеком, которого ему предстояло убедить в своей полной невиновности. Старкоилл встал, кивнув остальным, и отправился вместе с Оранжевым на капитанский мостик.

Спустя несколько часов он почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Словно корабль был чему-то рад. Ощущалось это странно, потому что сейчас он не был интегрирован в систему, будучи подключенным к системе только одним тонким щупальцем, пока они с Оранжевым сидели в попытках расшифровать код Красного. На приборной панели зажглось несколько лампочек.

— Прием. Прием? Проверка, — голос Желтого раздался из динамиков по периметру корабля, и Старкоилл поморщился от громкости.  
— Отличная работа, Желтый, — похвалил Оранжевый. — На сегодня свободен, — добавил он в микрофон. — И ты тоже, Синий. Я свяжусь с Землей, может, у них есть какие-то данные… которые нам помогут расшифровать это.  
— Хорошо, — Старкоилл убрал щупальце и отправился в свою каюту.

У двери его ждал Желтый. Без скафандра, в белой майке и рабочих брюках.

— Твой друг успел еще кого-то сожрать, — возмутился Желтый вполголоса. Старкоилл молча открыл дверь, нажав на панель, и Желтый зашел внутрь.  
— Он не друг.

Старкоилл с наслаждением вылез из скафандра, позволяя телу расползтись по каюте. Он сохранил, впрочем, отчасти человеческий облик — верхнюю часть туловища, чтобы не слишком пугать Желтого. Тот пялился на него какое-то время, даже замолчав. Потом подошел ближе и коснулся с любопытством вороха щупалец, и Старкоилл не удержался, потянулся ими в ответ, обхватывая самыми маленькими пальцы Желтого и запястье.

— А кто?  
— Партнер.  
— О.

Старкоилл протянул Желтому планшет.

— Я знаю, как можно поменять курс.  
— Не уходи от темы. Кого сожрал Красный? Там только треть скелета и обрывки ткани. Зеленой.  
— Лишний пассажир, — Старкоилл открыл рот, показав Желтому три ряда зубов, и тот поднял брови.  
— Лишний пассажир, блядь. Представь теперь, что вы долетели до туда. Мало того, что жрать больше нечего, так еще и черная дыра. Не знаю, что хуже, попасть в нее или умереть от голода.  
— Остаться единственным представителем своего вида, — сказал Старкоилл, отвернувшись.

Желтый наклонил голову набок.

— Так ты знал, что планеты больше нет?  
— Подозревал, — неохотно признался Старкоилл. — Не хотел думать. Не хотел — знать, — щупальце проползло по предплечью и плечу Желтого, и тот забавно дернулся. — Энкод… мы были вдали от дома почти двадцать стандартных лет. И хотя Земля пригодна для проживания, ее атмосфера существенно сокращает нашу продолжительность жизни. И фертильность.  
— Хреново.  
— Я хотел тебя перепрограммировать, — сказал Старкоилл и погладил удлинившимся пальцем Желтого за ухом. — Я ни разу не пробовал, и Энкод говорил, что не все виды могут это выдержать.  
— Не надо, — Желтый мотнул головой. — Если ты собираешься засунуть мне свой тентакль в мозг через ухо, я тебе сразу говорю — мой вид этого не выдержит.  
— Я исследователь.  
— Есть другие способы убеждения. К тому же, меня вообще не надо убеждать. Мы с тобой разойдемся на Юнауре и больше никогда не увидимся. И поверь, я никому не скажу, что путешествовал на корабле-людоеде. У нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

Желтый скосил глаза, наблюдая за щупальцем, которое едва заметно пульсировало, сжимая его левое плечо. Еще несколько щупалец потянулись от пола и обхватили его ноги и торс.

— Я думал, что ты испытываешь страх, — Старкоилл расширил зрачки, сканируя Желтого. Тот издал звук, похожий на смех, и медленно осел, вынуждая Старкоилла взять на себя его вес. Старкоилл убрал щупальца, и Желтый повалился на пол, возмущенно вскрикнув. — Но это не страх.  
— Ебучий корабль, — Желтый подтянул к себе ноги и обхватил колени. — Во-первых, мерзкая еда, во-вторых, тебя могут сожрать, в-третьих, летишь в сраную черную дыру. В-четвертых, — он глянул исподлобья на Старкоилла и открыл рот. Старкоилл просунул между его губами щупальце и подобрался ближе, больно надавив пальцами на десну и челюсть, не давая сомкнуть зубы. Желтый сначала замычал, а потом поднял брови и погладил щупальце во рту языком.

Старкоиллу ощущение понравилось. Человеческий язык чем-то напоминал ему его собственное тело: подвижные мышцы, слизистая оболочка, способность к выделению жидкости и оценке окружающего на вкус.

— Мне нужно изолировать код Энкода, — Старкоилл погладил завороженно язык Желтого щупальцем, которое раздвоилось и обхватило его мягко. — У него есть данные по поводу размножения с другими видами.

Желтый протестующе замычал, и Старкоилл вытянул пальцы и щупальца из его рта.

— Сначала женись, потом размножайся.  
— У нас нет понятия брака, — Старкоилл попытался снова протолкнуть щупальце в чужой рот. Желтый перехватил его, лизнул кончик и приподнял брови.  
— Я надеюсь, оно на полу не ползало? В любом случае, — торопливо сказал он, заметив, видимо, нетерпение Старкоилла, — у нас есть несколько часов, чтобы развлечься и даже поспать, а потом мы будем разбираться с кодом-шмодом и картами-шмартами, потому что мне не улыбается провести остаток жизни в консервной банке на пути в дыру.  
— Это ли не описание жизни любого землянина?  
— Нет. Те, кто на планете, они на мокром зеленом шарике. Можно называть тебя Стар, Синий?

Он, наконец, заткнулся после этого вопроса, обхватил губами щупальце, посасывая, глядя на Старкоилла из-под сбившейся на яркие синие глаза челки. Старкоилл выдохнул, протянул руку и коснулся его волос. Они были на ощупь мягкими. Странными. Приятными. Старкоилл погладил их, несильно дернул, и Желтый вздрогнул, резко втянув носом воздух. Больно ему не было, и Старкоилл сжал волосы сильнее, одновременно проталкивая щупальце чуть глубже.

Остальными он подхватил Желтого с пола, одними жадно скользя под майку, а другими стаскивая с него тяжелые ботинки от скафандра и рабочие брюки.

Энкод всегда отзывался о людях с некоторым пренебрежением. Для него они были объектами исследования, низкоорганизованными животными, пищей. Не видел, что они могут стать чем-то большим.

Все давно пошло не по плану. Если их планеты действительно больше не существовало, и Старкоилл остался последним в своем роде… нужно было продолжать выживать. На него ложилась вся ответственность. И, похоже, он нашел кого-то, кто был готов ее с ним разделить.

Желтый прикусил щупальце во рту, и Старкоилл, отвлекшись от своих мыслей, вопросительно на него посмотрел. Желтый обхватил попавшееся под ладонь щупальце, сжимая, потирая подушечкой большого пальца, надавливая так, что Старкоилл почувствовал всей поверхностью папиллярный рисунок.

Старкоилл разделил щупальца на его груди на много маленьких, потер его затвердевшие соски, тоже оказавшиеся интересными наощупь. Желтый низко замычал. Звук Старкоиллу понравился, и щупальца скользнули на его шею, обвивая неплотными кольцами.

Импульсов от нервных окончаний было сразу и много, а человеческое тело реагировало на каждое его прикосновение; постепенно увеличивался пульс, повышалось давление, и, когда Старкоилл с любопытством взглянул Желтому в глаза, заметил, что его зрачки расширились, заполняя чернотой почти всю синюю радужку. Он приблизился и, вытянув блестящее от слюны щупальце изо рта Желтого, провел по его подбородку и влажным губам языком. Потер им кромку его зубов, наталкиваясь на сколотый край клыка — все еще приятно-острый. Надо будет спросить Желтого, как это произошло и когда.

Желтый застонал, когда щупальца стянули с него трусы и обхватили полувозбужденный член.

— Ошторожно, — прошипел ему в рот Желтый, когда одно из щупалец скользнуло под крайнюю плоть, а два других сжали мошонку, потирая нежную кожу. Старкоилл чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел вниз, коснулся члена ладонью, неторопливо скользнул вниз-вверх, обнажая чуть более темную головку, и потер уздечку. Желтый дернулся и возмущенно застонал. — Синий, бл-лядь. Исследователь херов. Ха-ха, исследователь херов… — повторил он, когда Старкоилл опустился еще ниже, оказываясь на одном уровне с его членом и провел по нему гибким удлинившимся языком, заменяя им щупальце, которое тут же скользнуло между сжатых ягодиц Желтого.

Желтый задышал чаще, когда щупальце потерло его анус. Старкоилл глянул вверх, встретившись с настороженным взглядом Желтого, и накрыл его член ртом, убрав на время зубы, и мысленно улыбнулся, услышав над головой встревоженный вдох.

Кожа на члене была нежнее. Язык ощущал пульсацию крови, и Старкоилл потер свободным щупальцем отверстие уретры, размазывая прозрачную жидкость по головке. Желтый дернулся, мышцы на его животе напряглись, и он немного выгнулся, устроившись в своеобразных объятиях щупалец удобнее, разводя бедра шире.

Для лучшего трения нужна была смазка. Учитывая, что Желтый никак не отреагировал на его слюну, можно было сделать вывод, что биологические жидкости их тел совместимы. Старкоилл заставил щупальца выделить слизь, достаточное количество, чтобы одно безболезненно надавило на анус Желтого, и тот расслабился, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. За одним щупальцем последовало еще два, и Желтый удивленно охнул, сжимаясь вокруг них.

— Синий. Стар. Стар-р-р.

Старкоилл со вздохом отстранился, убрав язык, вернул пальцам прежнюю длину и сжал ими мошонку Желтого, заставляя замолчать. Но тот вдруг разулыбался и подался бедрами сначала вверх — щупальца не позволили — а потом вниз, насаживаясь на те, что были в его заднице. Одно из щупалец чуть увеличилось, надавливая на его простату, и Желтый зажмурился, а Старкоилл медленно лизнул влажную головку, потирая им уздечку, обхватывая напряженный член под ней тонким щупальцем, и скользя его кончиком внутрь уретры. Желтый зашипел, и Старкоилл чуть уменьшил диаметр щупальца, остановившись.

— Ты что, мысли читаешь? — выговорил Желтый. Голос у него звучал по-другому, словно ему тяжело было двигать языком. Старкоилл поднялся, выпрямляясь, оплетая своим телом тело Желтого так, что тот полулежал на щупальцах, полностью неподвижный.  
— Нет, наши виды не способны к такому симбиозу, — Старкоилл улыбнулся, а потом слизнул с виска Желтого капли пота.  
— С-странно, — лениво улыбнулся ему в ответ Желтый и опустил взгляд. Старкоилл проследил за ним и сильнее сжал одно щупальце вокруг его члена, неторопливо водя им вверх-вниз. Желтый попытался свести колени. Он постанывал, закусив губу, то и дело напряженно вздрагивая, когда щупальца в нем двигались чаще, иногда меняя диаметр, выскальзывая из него и снова проталкиваясь внутрь.

Желтый зажмурился, когда щупальца на его груди видоизменились, присасываясь к его коже, к соскам, потирая ребра, обвивая его тело.

— Я сейчас кончу, — пробормотал он жалобно, захлебнувшись следующим стоном.  
— Эякуляция поможет тебе расслабиться.  
— Да что ты г-говоришь, — Желтый стиснул зубы, замычав, и Старкоилл чуть ускорил движения щупалец, медленно вытянул то, что было внутри члена Желтого, почувствовав, что тот почти достиг оргазма, ощущая, как поджались яички в его мошонке, и отстранился, жадно разглядывая желтого, чувствуя пульсацию толчками вытекающей спермы и ритмично сжимающиеся мышцы вокруг его щупалец в чужом горячем теле.

Желтый судорожно выдохнул. Старкоилл убрал щупальца, возвращая себе человеческий облик, за исключением цвета и, подхватив бессильно упавшего Желтого на руки, опустил его на койку.

— А ты? — Желтый раскинул ноги и руки, повернул голову и сонно прищурился, разглядывая его. Старкоилл слизнул с щупальца его сперму.  
— Сейчас не время, — он покачал головой. — Утром нужно будет поменять курс.  
— Не сожри меня ночью, — Желтый закрыл глаза и почти сразу же заснул.

***

Разумеется, все пошло не так, как он ожидал.

Оранжевый временно заблокировал бортовой компьютер, догадавшись использовать человеческую ДНК. После чего вместе с Фиолетовой и Розовым использовал единственную рабочую спасательную капсулу. Желтый попытался их остановить, но не успел, и поэтому теперь лежал на полу, истекая кровью, держась за обрубок левой ноги. По другую сторону металлической двери оставалась его ступня вместе с половинами малоберцовой и большеберцовой костей.

— Ебанный пиздец, — сдавленно простонал Желтый.

Старкоилл подключился к компьютеру, начиная дешифровку, и выпустил несколько щупалец, чтобы те обхватили ногу Желтого, пережимая сосуды. Другие щупальца нашарили в одном из отсеков футляр, в котором хранились препараты экстренной медицинской помощи и вкололи Желтому обезболивающее.

Карман скафандра ощущался отвратительно пустым. Старкоилл с ужасом осознал, что фигурки в нем нет. Он не понял, что кричал, пока что-то — или кто-то дернул его за щупальца.

— Э-эй. Эй. Что случилось? Мы летим в черную дыру? — Желтый с трудом сел, привалившись к стене. Он был бледный, тяжело и часто дышал, видимо, сказывалась кровопотеря.  
— Энкод. Красный, — выговорил Старкоилл, подобравшись ближе. Он поднял осторожно ногу Желтого, и тот поморщился. — Оранжевый, должно быть, забрал фигурку, в которой хранится его генетический материал.  
— Ммм, — Желтый запрокинул голову. Потом раскрыл кулак и поднес ладонь к лицу Старкоилла. — Эту?

Старкоилл повернул голову, разглядывая Желтого почти целую стандартную минуту. Тот отдал фигурку первому же щупальцу и бессильно опустил руку.

— Думаю, ты можешь ее сожрать, — он повернул голову, глядя на то, что осталось от его ноги.  
— Да, мне понадобится немного еды, — согласился Старкоилл. — На Юунаре, как на любой торговой планете, будут материалы для замены твоей конечности. Мне нужно закончить с компьютером, чтобы мы все-таки не отправились в черную дыру, а тебе нужно отправиться в медицинский отсек.  
— Что, Синий. Отнесешь меня на… щупальцах? Как принцессу? — Желтый приподнял бровь.  
— Как принцессу, — эхом повторил Старкоилл и легко поднялся, подхватывая его с пола. Желтый застонал и привалился мокрым от пота виском к его плечу.

Желтый, в общем, не понимал, насколько он был близок к правде.


	2. We are the Planets

Фредерик проснулся из-за боли. Он приподнялся, устраиваясь повыше на подушках, потер кожу над протезом и недовольно выдохнул. Кожа на ощупь была чуть бугристой и переходила в синтетическое покрытие биопротеза неравномерно. А еще болела ступня. Ступня, которой не существовало уже около двух стандартных недель.

У них получилось. Синий смог перепрограммировать главный компьютер и задать новые координаты, и на Юнауре, на нижних уровнях самой большой торговой планеты этого сектора, Фреда прооперировали. Новая нога была сделана из сплавов легких металлов и биоорганики, обещала прорасти сосудами и нервами в течение нескольких лет. Пока что же Фред мучился фантомными ощущениями, к его большому сожалению, основном, болезненными, пока Синий неизвестно где бродил.

Они собирались провести на Юнауре не больше стандартного месяца. Фред следил за межгалактическими новостями и лениво занимался физиотерапией в гостиничном номере, а Синий где-то пропадал. По его словам, подыскивал подходящую для обитания планету, договаривался о транспортировке и подходящем питании для себя и корабля.

Дверь в комнату зашипела, открываясь, и Фред нашарил сенсорную панель на стене у кровати, включая свет. Синий втащил внутрь две огромные коробки и поставил их рядом с его желтым скафандром.

— Ты не спишь, — ровным голосом констатировал он, после чего снял шлем и вылез из своего скафандра, растекаясь, принимая форму, которую Фред считал куда более привычной.  
— Я проснулся, — вздохнул он и похлопал рядом по покрывалу. — Иди сюда, я соскучился.

Синий перетек на кровать, оставляя верхнюю половину тела все же гуманоидной. Щупальца проползли под покрывало и одеяло, обхватывая ногу Фред под коленом, оттягивая слегка голень вниз. Он застонал, откидываясь на подушки, потому что боль прошла почти сразу. Другие щупальца повторили то же самое с его второй ногой, и Фред ухмыльнулся, чуть повернув голову и разглядывая Синего искоса.

— Нашел подходящий протеиновый принтер для корабля?  
— Нашел, — подтвердил Синий. Он сдвинул покрывало с одеялом вниз, и Фред невольно чуть шире раздвинул бедра. — Мы можем отправиться на Битанию или Генор. На Геноре куда лучше качество воздуха, а состав почвы благоприятен для потомства. Население малочисленное, несколько низкоразвитых колоний, поэтому…  
— Какого потомства? — перебил Фред. — Ты нашел еще одного… одну… ну, в смысле, ты не последний?

Синий покачал головой.

Фред непонимающе нахмурился.

— Погоди. Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что…  
— Да. Мы совместимы.

Фред посмотрел вниз, где щупальца обвивали его бедра, а два небольших уже заползли под резинку его белья.

— А я в этом какое-то… ну не знаю, права голоса имею? Ты это обсудить не хочешь… блядь, Стар, — Фред со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда тентакль обвил его член у основания и сжал. — Что от меня… ты отложишь в меня яйца, и твои будущие детки сожрут меня изнутри?  
— Нет! — Синий переполз, накрывая его собой, обхватывая его предплечья и плечи, шире разводя его колени. — Ты партнер. Партнер — не еда.

Фред выдохнул и поерзал. Он уже был возбужден, еще до того, как Синий вернулся и планировал подрочить в ванной, и определенно не стоило вести такие серьезные разговоры со стояком. Синий смотрел на него серьезно — почти человеческими глазами — и щупальце, отделившееся от его руки, мягко погладило Фреда по щеке.

— Но твоя ДНК необходима для обеспечения выживаемости потомства и их адаптации к новым условиям.  
— А ДНК Энкода? — Фред чуть повернул голову, коротко коснулся щупальца языком и улыбнулся.

Синий вытащил из ящика фигурку, разламывая ее и вытаскивая капсулу. Переливающаяся золотым жидкость, заполнявшая ее наполовину, вспыхнула в неярком искусственном свете, и Фред вопросительно посмотрел на Синего.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы это происходило при других обстоятельствах, — сказал тот. Голос стал будто бы мурлыкающим. — Но все что у нас есть — эта комната в лучшем отеле торговой дыры под названием Юнаур II.  
— Что… сейчас? Почему сейчас? Что это? Ты сейчас собрался заделать детишек? Может, сначала скажешь, как это будет происходить?  
— Твоя сперма и эта жидкость из капсулы, — Синий раскусил капсулу своими острыми зубами и чуть запрокинул голову, сглатывая жидкость. — Я могу объединить материал, создать тотипотентную клетку, способную к делению. И перенести ее в инкубатор. Его я тоже нашел. Мой организм, к сожалению, не способен к вынашиванию. Как и твой.  
— Мой уж точно неспособен, — пробормотал Фред. — Так, больше действий, меньше слов, я передумал, — он погладил Синего по затылку, притягивая к себе и целуя.  
— Соотношение гормонов в моей крови сегодня идеально для создания новой жизни.

Фред согласно замычал, сталкиваясь с Синим зубами, проходясь языком по острым краям его клыков, и довольно вздохнул, когда уже влажное щупальце толкнулось в его задницу, растягивая анус. Синий всегда был с ним нежен. Щупальца могли менять диаметр, но никогда не становились больше, чем он мог бы выдержать. Синий мягко укусил его за губу и принялся не слишком умело целовать его шею. Целовался он все еще плохо, больше лизал кожу, царапал зубами, прижимался нелепо губами. Фред прижал его к себе за затылок, перебирая мягкие волосы — чем-то похожие на его собственные.

Синий потерся лбом о его грудь, и мелкие щупальца сжали его соски, слегка оттягивая их. Фред вздрогнул, когда Синий прижался губами к левому соску, прихватывая его, втягивая щеки, посасывая, продолжая трахать его неторопливо то и дело расширяющимся щупальцем. Небольшое утолщение приятно давило на простату, и Фред приподнимал бедра, рефлекторно напрягаясь. Тонкие щупальца обвили его член, ныряя в уретру, размазывая прозрачную жидкость по головке, используя предэякулят в качестве смазки, то и дело потирая чувствительную уздечку.

Синий приподнялся над ним, разглядывая его, и Фред выгнулся, не желая расставаться с ощущением тепла. Синий вжал его обратно в постель, сползая ниже, накрывая его член ртом, сжимая плотно губами у основания. Мелкие щупальца тут же обвили мошонку, поглаживая нежную кожу, потирая, скользнули по растянутым вокруг крупного ребристого щупальца мышцам ануса, проталкиваясь неглубоко внутрь.

Фред резковато запрокинул голову, стукнувшись макушкой о стену, и Синий недовольно зашипел. Фред успокаивающе погладил его по шее, несильно надавливая. Синий послушно наклонился еще ниже, сглатывая — или делая похожее движение глоткой, и Фред хныкнул в голос, когда мягкие горячие мышцы сжали его член со всех сторон. Синий, видимо, убрал зубы, потому что иначе он не смог бы так глубоко его взять. Фред с некоторым трудом высвободил руку — щупальца неохотно отползли, некоторые сформировали присоски, прижимаясь к его бокам, ребрам, задевая соски, и на ощупь скользнул по щеке Синего, толкнулся большим пальцем в его рот рядом со своим членом, проезжаясь подушечкой большого пальца по влажной от слюны десне.

Синий неторопливо принялся двигать головой — вверх-вниз, скользя по его члену языком и губами, и Фреду показалось, что внутри его рта была еще сотня или тысяча другая маленьких щупалец, которые касались его члена со всех сторон.

— По-почему ты раньше не… — Фред нажал указательным пальцем под челюстью Синего, натягивая его на свой член, когда тот в очередной раз приподнял голову. — Блядь, я согласен заводить с тобой детей хоть каждый день, если это значит, что ты будешь мне отсасывать.

Синий не касался ртом его члена с того самого раза в корабле. Дрочил ему щупальцами и пальцами, вылизывал с ног до головы, засовывал свой невообразимо длинный и гибкий язык в задницу, но не делал так.

Соображать сил особо не оставалось, Фред бессильно откинулся на подушку, заметив, что щупальца бережно подложили ее под его затылок, и ухмыльнулся лениво, охнул, когда внутри рта Синего стало жарче, когда тонкие щупальца внутри переплелись вокруг головки.

Тентакль в заднице продвинулся глубже, становясь шире, заполняя его, и Фред дернулся, хотя не мог особо двигаться — Синий всегда его обездвиживал. Как жертву. Фред зажмурился, почувствовав приближение оргазма. Яйца ныли от напряжения, внизу живота скручивалось приятное тепло, пальцы поджимались от удовольствия.

Ему показалось, что внутрь члена скользнуло очередное тонкое щупальце, но оно не причинило ни дискомфорта, ни боли, столкнулось со спермой, буквально всасывая ее и, разбухнув, медленно выскользнуло. По ощущениям это было даже лучше, чем оргазм. Фред захлебнулся стоном, так и не вдохнув, вскинувшись, попытавшись отодвинуться, сжимаясь вокруг щупальца в заднице, но Синий его не выпустил, он продолжил его касаться, везде и сразу, и Фред в какой-то момент просто отключился.

Он с трудом открыл глаза и сфокусировался на встревоженном лице Синего. Тот был неожиданно в человеческом обличье. Сидел рядом и гладил Фреда по груди.

— Все в порядке? Все получилось? — еле ворочая языком, спросил Фред. Накрыл ладонью синее бедро и несильно его сжал.  
— Я опасался, что сломал тебя.  
— Ну, потребуется больше усилий, чтобы сломать меня с помощью секса, — хмыкнул Фред, попытался приподняться, но Синий зарычал едва слышно, и Фред, закатив глаза, сдался, вытягиваясь на постели. — Ты не ответил, Стар.  
— Нужно подождать, — Синий чуть нахмурился.  
— Долго? — Фред приподнял руку, не обращая внимания на ворчание Синего, и положил ладонь у основания его шеи. Розовый человеческий эпителий волной разошелся под его прикосновением, обнажая темно-синюю кожу, теплую, приятную на ощупь, и Фред сонно улыбнулся.  
— Двадцать стандартных дней. Потом можно будет перенести эмбрион в инкубатор. К этому моменту мы будем уже на Геноре.

Фред облизнул пересохшие губы. Синий тут же приложил к его губам горлышко бутылки со сладкой газировкой со вкусом какого-то необычного фрукта. Чем-то напоминавшим виноград и грушу одновременно.

— Я уже чувствую себя папочкой, — Фред потянул Синего за предплечье к себе.  
— Технически, на моей родной планете данная разновидность оплодотворения делает тебя матерью потомства.

Фред пожал плечами, как получилось, и поцеловал Синего в щеку.

— Ну, в таком случае, я действительно принцесса, м, Стар?


End file.
